Stolen Hearts
by Ice Dragon Goddess
Summary: Kagome and Ashiru are the most wanted thieves in Feudal Japan. They're also hanyous, which makes them hated by humans and youkai. When they are captured by the youkai council and turned into slaves, who will own them? Enter the princes of the Western Land
1. Captured At Last!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, unfortunately!!  
  
Author's Note: In this fic Inuyasha will not be a hanyou, but a full- youkai! Plus some of the characters will be OOC!!! This fic will contain the following pairings: Kagome/Inuyasha, Ashiru/Sesshomaru, and Sango/Miroku. Also, Inuyasha will be a full demon. Review!  
  
Stolen Hearts  
  
Chapter 1  
Captured At Last!  
  
Two large snake youkai stood in front of two large golden doors, with the engraved with the ancient language of the youkai. Their faces were void of any emotion, and their black, beady eyes watched all that was around them. Their forked tongues peeked out from their mouths, sensing the tension in the air.  
  
"Something isn't right," the first guard, hissed to the second. "I sense that we are not alone." The second guard grunted in agreement. Suddenly! Both guards felt a searing pain in the back of their skulls, before everything faded into darkness. The guards fell to the floor, unconscious. Two young women stood behind them, with smirks on their faces.  
  
The first woman was dressed in tight, blood red leather pants. She wore a short, black tank top, which showed her pierced navel. On her left arm, was a tattoo of a phoenix. Its red, golden colored wings wrapped around her arm, and protected the kanji of magic, that sat between its wings. On her shoulders, rested a reddish-golden cloak. Her hand was clasped around a wooden staff. At the top of this staff, was a red orb that glowed with power. The woman herself, had long, gorgeous ebony colored hair, which was streaked with most fiery red. Her warm, brown eyes held a deep pain, even as they laughed at the sight of the fallen guards.  
  
The second woman was dressed in tight, black leather pants. She, like her partner, wore a tank top, but it was colored a deep blue. It also showed off her pierced navel. On her right arm, was a tattoo of a dragon. The red orbs, that were its eyes, dared all those to challenge it. The dragon's dark blue body was coiled around the kanji for power. At the woman's hips were two sheathed katanas. They glowed a dim blue, waiting for the chance when they could show their mistress their powers. On her shoulders, rested a bluish-silver cloak. Hanging around her neck, was a small silver dragon pendant. The woman had long, flowing, silver hair that was streaked with the darkest of blue. Her hair was pulled into a braid. Her eyes were a different color than her partner's, but her sapphire eyes, held the same emotions. A deep pain that was hidden beneath the walls that she built around her heart. She only let one person see beyond those walls, and that person was standing right next to her.  
  
These two women shared the same pain. They only trusted one another, for anyone else they had dared to trust, betrayed them. That was their fate though, and it was because they were born hanyous. Hated by human and youkai alike. Not only were they hanyous, but thieves as well, which made them hated all the more. The first woman was named Kagome, and she was a phoenix hanyou. The second woman was named Ashiru, and she was a dragon hanyou. They met when they were at the tender age of five, when they first started to run from the youkai council. The same youkai council that killed their parents, wanting to hide all evidence that such "monsters" were created. And the same council that was still chasing them. Even at their current age, eighteen, they could not stop running. They could never stop running.  
  
Kagome turned to the golden doors. With a wave of her staff, they flew open, almost off of their hinges. As they walked inside, they scanned the area, looking for traps of any kind. They saw none. Kagome frowned. "Ashiru." The dragon hanyou turned to face Kagome. "Be careful, something doesn't seem right. I sense magic, but its not powerful."  
  
Ashiru nodded, and began to make her way to the pedestal. 'This is it!' Ashiru thought to herself. 'After so long! We can finally be normal! We can finally stop running!' On the pedestal was a red satin pillow, and on that pillow was the item that would change her and Kagome's lives, as they knew it. On that pillow was the Shikon no Tama. As she slowly reached for it, still weary of Kagome's warning, a voice coming from the doors stopped her. She froze. She turned her now, ice-cold eyes to the speaker who dared to stop her. She gasped. The woman looked exactly like Kagome! Except this woman was dressed in red and white miko robes. Her hair was like Kagome's, but it was pulled back and had fiery red streaks in it. Hanging around the woman's neck was a small, red jewel that was barely noticeable. It proved what both Ashiru and Kagome thought. This woman was a miko to the youkai.  
  
"I am Kikyo! Protector to of the Shikon no Tama! What is your business here?!" Kikyo asked, in her annoying voice, as she glared at them.  
  
Ashiru smirked. "Well, almighty protector, we're just her looking at this lovely jewel." Kagome's muffled laughter filled the room. It was just like Ashiru to make fun of their enemy.  
  
"How dare you mock me!" Kikyo sneered at them.  
  
"Kagome? Am I mocking the almighty Kikyo?" Ashiru asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Kagome managed to get out, before breaking into an all-out laughter.  
  
"You filthy, disgusting hanyous!" Kikyo growled, as she bared her small canines.  
  
Two pairs of eyes narrowed, and the laughter stopped. Kikyo froze, knowing the mistake she had just made.  
  
"What did you say, you little human bitch?" Ashiru growled, in a deadly voice. She slowly started to walk towards Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo drew her bow, aiming at Ashiru. "Don't come any closer you monster!"  
  
"Monster?" Kagome questioned, before raising her staff. Then, she saw the look that Ashiru was giving the stupid woman. She lowered her staff. She had made her decision. She would let Ashiru take care of this human. Besides, there would be plenty more people who would try to stop them. So why not let her partner have a little fun?  
  
Ashiru kept moving towards Kikyo, her glare unwavering. Kikyo lost her nerve, and shot the purified arrow at Ashiru. As if in slow motion, she watched it head straight towards Ashiru's chest. She smirked There was no way a hanyou could dodge one of her arrows. Suddenly! Ashiru moved out of the arrows way, and before Kikyo knew what was happening, Ashiru had wrapped her hand around her neck, and lifted her off the ground. Kikyo could feel the hanyou's claws digging into her neck, her eyes widened. She couldn't breath.  
  
"Well, looks like the little youkai bitch isn't so tough now!" Ashiru hissed.  
  
Kikyo tried to speak, tried to move, tried anything she could to escape from the disgusting hanyou's grip, but she failed. Ashiru drew the katana that sat on her right hip. Kikyo felt the katana being shoved through her chest, and the last thing she remembered was trying to scream.  
  
Ashiru removed her hand from the miko's neck. Kikyo fell to the floor, dead. Ashiru wiped the woman's blood from her katana, on the miko's robes. She sheathed her katana. She glared down at the dead woman.  
  
"That was rather gruesome, wasn't it?" Kagome questioned.  
  
Ashiru laughed. "Oh, and I suppose you blowing someone up isn't considered gruesome?"  
  
Kagome blushed, and mumbled something about the guy deserving what she gave him.  
  
Ashiru grabbed the Shikon no Tama, and started to walk out the doors. Kagome followed. As they walked out the doors to the temple, a magic ward was activated. Kagome fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Ashiru started to run towards her partner, when she fell to the floor unconscious. A black demon mage stood, could be seen, once Ashiru hit the ground. Kagome tried to get a get a good picture of him, but her vision was blurred from the immense pain that she felt. She too, fell unconscious.  
  
"The hanyous have been caught. Now, they will face the consequences for all that they have done." The black mage whispered to himself, his voice lined with disgust and hate. He motioned into the woods and two demons came out and threw the fallen hanyous over their shoulders. Ashiru and Kagome had binds put on them, so when they awoke, could not escape. The phoenix and dragon hanyou would be most horrified, when they discovered what the youkai council had in store for them.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. The Hellish Prison

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters! Ashiru belongs to me, so please do not steal her!  
  
Author's Note: I'm glad everyone likes my fic! I apologize if the death of Kikyo was a little gruesome, but I can't stand her! Once, again there will be some OOC. Now, on with the fic!  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Hellish Prison  
  
Kagome's eyelids fluttered, then slowly opened. She focused on her surroundings. She was in a dark room, with little light. Goose bumps formed on her arms from the cold, damp air that surrounded her. Her eyes burned from the smell of rotting flesh that was all around her. She tried to move her hands, but to no avail. They were bound in chains. Something heavy surrounded her neck. Cautiously, she brought her hand up to her neck and gasped. A magic ward was clasped tightly around her neck. It looked like an expensive piece of jewelry, for its golden color, and its shining sapphires, were indeed, quite beautiful, but looks can be deceiving. Magic was no use; she would just be shocked, if she even dared to use it. Kagome sighed, and leaned against one of the grimy, damp walls of her hellish prison. A light laughter filled the cell. Kagome turned to the sound of the laughter.  
  
"It looks like you finally decided to get your lazy ass up!" Ashiru teased, with a painful smirk.  
  
"Ashiru? Are you all right?" Kagome asked, noticing her friend's pain.  
  
"Me? Fine! Just some scratches, and a few bruises!"  
  
"What?" Kagome rose from her sitting position, and made her way towards Ashiru. She gasped when she saw the condition her best friend, her only friend, was in.  
  
Ashiru's bottom lip was split open, and was slowly starting to scab. She was clutching her stomach in painfully, and on both sides of her arm, were four long, deep, gashes, that were slowly bleeding.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Those stupid guards! I woke up just as they were putting us in our cell. I tried to fight them, but, well, you can see what happened there. Anyway Kagome don't worry! One good thing about being a hanyou is that you heal rather quickly."  
  
Kagome, although still worried, nodded in agreement. "I can't use magic, or anything of the sort to get us out. They put a magic ward around my neck! When I get my hands on them, they'll have the most painful death I can think of!" Kagome's eyes glazed over. Ashiru chuckled. Kagome was lost in her own little world now, dreaming up ways to torture the guards, and then kill them.  
  
The sound of loud, heavy footsteps startled Kagome from her thoughts. The old, heavy wooden door to the cell opened. Sunlight filled the small cell, momentarily blinding the two thieves.  
  
Ashiru slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the new light. When she saw who had opened the door, she growled in warning. There stood the head of the demon council, the ruler of the Western Lands, the so-called great Inuyokai. His long white hair was pulled back into a tight bun that sat atop his head. He was dressed in black armor, and a blood red cape sat atop his shoulders. His face remained emotionless, even though his golden eyes were filled with a strong hate, and a deep disgust.  
  
"You two are the ones that have been robbing the graves of the youkai? Not to mention you tried to steal the Shikon no Tama, and have killed its protector, Kikyo." Inuyokai asked them, in his monotone voice.  
  
Ashiru laughed. Her eyes remained like ice, cold, and uncaring. "I'm SO sorry I killed your precious little human whore! If I had known you cared so much, I would have killed her much slower!" Ashiru snarled, as she tried to attack him. Inuyokai stepped forward and slapped her. Leaving four bloody slashes across her right cheek. She sat there stunned.  
  
"Silence, you worthless hanyou! Kikyo was a well-respected member of the youkai council, even though she was a human!" He snarled.  
  
Kagome stood. Her once warm brown eyes had now turned into raging flames. 'That bastard! How dare he lay a hand on Ashiru! I'll kill him!' Kagome thought to herself. Momentarily forgetting about the magic ward placed around her neck, she tried to summon magic, only to double over in pain as a painful shock ran through her body. Inuyokai turned to her, and smirked. His large, white canines sparkled in the dim light.  
  
"I see you tried to use magic. From the state of pain your in at the moment, you certainly must be very powerful." Inuyokai said. He turned around and motioned for his guards to enter. They forcefully pulled the two hanyous up from the ground, and dragged them out of their hellish prison. Ashiru and Kagome fought back as best they could, kicking and biting, as they were dragged to who knows where.  
  
The two hanyous were dragged up a long, stone stairwell that looked just like the prison cell. The smell of rotting flesh, still flooded Kagome's sense of smell, and it still, made her eyes water, but maybe it was just her that was being affected by the rancid smell. After all, who could get rid of such a disgusting scent, after it was imprinted into ones memory. Kagome looked over at Ashiru, who had stopped struggling, realizing that it was no use. Ashiru looked up, and their eyes met. Both thought the same thing. Was this the end for them? The guards stopped. They dropped the two women to the ground, and just as Ashiru and Kagome started to rise, they felt a sharp pain in the back of their skulls, as all faded to darkness.  
  
When they finally came back to consciousness, they were in a large room, kneeling on the cold, hard floor. Kagome looked up, and saw 12 youkai glaring down at her. Their faces could not be seen, but she see their eyes glowing, as they glared at her, and her partner. The only light that filled the room was the light that surrounded her and Ashiru. Kagome turned to her friend, and for the first time in her life she saw something in Ashiru's sapphire blue eyes that she never wanted to see. Fear.  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Ashiru and this fanfiction do belong to be though, so please do NOT steal them.  
  
Author's Note: Wow! I'm so happy that everyone loves this fic! Thanks to all those who reviewed, and I hope that no one has gone crazy waiting for this chapter! Also, I'm not sure, but do Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wear kimonos? If they don't could you please correct me if I'm wrong? It would be greatly appreciated!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Consequences  
  
"Ashiru," Kagome whispered. "Are you alright?"  
  
Ashiru turned to look at Kagome, and Kagome the fear disappear from her partner's eyes. Now her eyes became cold. Ashiru smirked at Kagome, and she smirked back. They would be fine. They could handle anything together. After all they were the best thieves in Japan! Kagome and Ashiru turned to face the council. Inuyokai stepped out of the shadows, and into the dim light. He circled them. All the while glaring at them, his hate and disgust seeming to grow stronger. He stopped in front of them, and turned to stare at the council.  
  
"These monsters have tried to steal the Shikon no Tama, and have stolen many other precious youkai treasures! Not only that! They have killed, no, killed is not the correct word. These disgusting hanyou, have slaughtered one of our most valued council member, and the protector of the Shikon no Tama, Kikyo!" Inuyokai roared, his golden eyes now like amber flames. Several gasps could be heard from the council, as well as whispers of 'Kikyo is dead? How can that be?'  
  
Kagome flinched when Inuyokai glared at her. Inuyokai smirked. He then turned to glare at Ashiru, who glared back. Once again, he turned to the council. "What will be their punishment for their actions?"  
  
Suddenly, shouts filled the room. The council members all shouted the same punishment. Death.  
  
Ashiru's eyes narrowed. 'This is the great demon council? The very same council that killed my parents? They're nothing but a bunch of animals! I will NOT just kneel here, while they tell me my fate! If I am to die, then I refuse to die without a fight!' Ashiru stood. Inuyokai, sensing something was wrong, slowly turned around, just in time to be punched in the face. He fell to the floor, stunned. Ashiru stood above him and smirked. "Paybacks a bitch, isn't it, oh mighty Inuyokai?" She turned and slashed Kagome's magic ward off, from around her partners neck.  
  
Kagome stood, and smirked. She turned to the demon council who sat in their chairs, stunned. She felt her magic return. She lifted her hands, and started to chant a spell. The youkai cowered. Her hands glowed bright red. Just as she was about to finish her spell, she felt someone grab a hold of her wrists. She glanced up, and gasped. Red eyes glared back at her.  
  
Ashiru chuckled at Inuyokai's stunned expression. "Still trying to figure out how I escaped from my chains, stupid youkai? Well, I'll tell you. See the trick is you have to know how to use your claws." Inuyokai's eyes widened. "It also helps that I'm a thief you idiot! I understand though. It must be hard to comprehend all of that since your brain is so small." Ashiru taunted. She raised her claws to deliver the blow that would end Inuyokai's meaningless life. Just as she was about to ram her claws into his heart, she felt a blade at her throat. Ashiru tilted her head slightly, so she could look at the wielder of the sword. Golden eyes glared back at her. She growled at the youkai, as he dug the sword deeper into her neck.  
  
"Step away from my father, hanyou." The golden-eyed youkai growled into Ashiru's ear. She shivered slightly in pleasure, before snapping back to reality.  
  
Ashiru chuckled. "Now, why the hell would I want to do that?" The sword dug deeper into her neck, and she hissed slightly at the pain. Again, she chuckled. "Stupid youkai, do you think I'm afraid of death?" The youkai growled, before turning her to Kagome. She gasped.  
  
"I know you aren't afraid of death, but you do fear for friends life, do you not? Now, I suggest you be a good little hanyou, and do what you're told, or my brother will have to kill your little friend."  
  
Ashiru whimpered. This youkai was right, she did fear for Kagome's life. She sighed. "Fine bastard. I'll do what I'm told, but make sure that Kagome is not harmed!"  
  
The sword was removed from her neck, and she quickly turned around. This youkai, looked exactly like Inuyokai! Instead though, his long white hair was let down, and his eyes were much colder then that of Inuyokai's, if that was at all possible. He was dressed in a fancy kimono. He sheathed his sword. That was when Ashiru noticed that he had another sheathed sword that rested on his left hip.  
  
"Who are you?" Ashiru demanded.  
  
The youkai had already started to walk towards his brother, when Ashiru demanded to know who he was. He glanced at her, out of the corner of his eye. "My name is Sesshomaru, and I am heir to the Western lands. Not that you needed to know." Ashiru growled, before following, the arrogant bastard that was heir to the Western lands.  
  
Kagome stared at the youkai that dared to lay a hand on her. He had long white hair that reached his back, and atop of his white hair, sat two fluffy dog-ears. He was dressed in a fancy red kimono. A sheathed sword rested on his left hip. He had three angry, purple slashes of color across his cheeks. Kagome's eyes widened, and before she could stop herself, she found herself rubbing his cute little ears! Kagome giggled, he was just like a little puppy! Ok, an overgrown, glaring puppy that was actually a youkai, and by the looks of it, one who wanted to kill her. The youkai's growling slowly changed into purring. Kagome, although stunned, kept rubbing the overgrown puppy's ears. She stopped, when she heard laughing. Embarrassed, she stepped away from the youkai, and turned to her partner, who was almost rolling on the floor in laughter. Beside her stood another youkai that looked like Inuyokai. He just gave her a cold look, before stepping past her. He walked towards the other youkai. Kagome walked towards Ashiru.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Kagome hissed to her companion. "Let's get out of here, while those two idiots are occupied!" Ashiru composed herself, and nodded in agreement. They started to make their way to the door, when Inuyokai's voice stopped them.  
  
"Where do you think you two are going? I am going to kill you myself for what you've done! No only have you dared to strike me, but you attempted to kill the council!" Inuyokai roared, his eyes turning red, showing he was getting ready to transform.  
  
"Father, calm down." Sesshomaru said. "I have a much better punishment for the hanyous with the sticky fingers." Inuyokai turned to his son. Wanting to know the punishment that was worse than death. "Inuyasha and myself want them as slaves." Inuyokai stared at his son, before laughing. "Father, I'm serious."  
  
Inuyokai stopped his laughter. His sons were serious. "Fine, you may have them as slaves for as long as you wish. When you are done with them however, they will be put to death."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled. "That's fair, besides we probably won't keep them long. Just enough to take away their will to live."  
  
"Fine, it is done! From this day forth, these two hanyous are now slaves and property of the princes of the Western Lands!" Inuyokai roared, before leaving the council room.  
  
Ashiru and Kagome stared at the princes, now their masters. The two youkai smirked. At the same time Kagome and Ashiru told the princes their reactions to this arrangement.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"You have got to be joking! There is no way that I am going to be a slave to you!" Ashiru yelled, her eyes becoming blue flames. The two youkai chuckled, this was going to be fun.  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Kagome vs Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Ashiru, and this story idea do belong to me though, so please don't steal them!  
  
Author's Note: Thank you all so much! Because of all my reviewers I found the strength to type this chapter in! Also, I got one review that wanted me to make the girls sex slaves, well that's not going to happen! There will be some lime later on, but no lemon, and especially no dark lemon! Anyway, on to the chapter, and thank you everyone, for all your support!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome vs. Inuyasha  
  
Ashiru and Kagome knew that there was no way that they could escape. It would be far too risky. Kagome's magic power was still returning to her, and Ashiru was still weak from struggling. They would do as they were told. For now at least.  
  
The princes led their slaves down the extravagant hallways of the palace. Painted pictures of the past Western lords, and their families, hang from the walls. Each past Lord looking colder, meaner, and more powerful than the last. As they continued walking down the halls, they came upon large, open windows. Blood red drapes hung from the large windows. For the first time the thieves, now slaves, were finally able to see outside their prison walls.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. She had never seen anything so beautiful! Beyond the palace walls, was a large field of flowers. It looked like something from a dream. Colors blended together, in perfect combinations. The scents from flowers she knew, and some that were foreign to her, overwhelmed her senses. 'I wonder if I could use any of the flowers to make some potions. I know that I can at least make a small quantity of Kiron sleeping potion. That could be useful when we escape from these bastards!' Kagome shot a glare at Inuyasha. 'You just wait! I'll teach you not to mess with me! You'll get yours youkai! Just you wait!' She was jerked out of her thoughts when she felt long claws digging into her arm. Kagome let out a small cry at the slight pain that she felt, but then muffled her cry, when she noticed the smirk that the younger prince gave her. Inuyasha's red eyes glinted with satisfaction, at Kagome's cry of pain. Kagome let out a small growl. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, as he tightened his grip.  
  
"Don't you dare show me any disrespect hanyou!" Inuyasha snarled. "I own you, and until the day that I decide to kill you, you obey my every command! Now lets go!"  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed with rage, as she ripped her arm out of his grasp. "How dare you! I am not an object! If you think that I am going to listen to you then you have another thing coming!"  
  
Ashiru put a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome just let it go. He's not worth it." She whispered, while glaring at the younger prince.  
  
Kagome shoved Ashiru's hand away, and whirled around to face her friend. "There is no way that I am going to obey him!" She turned back to glare at Inuyasha. "I challenge you! If you can defeat me, then I will obey you!"  
  
Slowly, a smirk made it's way onto Inuyasha's face. He laughed. "Alright then bitch. I'll "fight" you. Just be prepared to lose! Follow me, and we can fight in a more suitable environment." He started walking down the hallway, and Kagome followed. Ashiru and Sesshomaru not far behind them. Inuyasha led them to a training room that was currently void of anyone, other than themselves. Axes, swords, bows, katanas, any weapon you could imagine was in the room, hanging on the wall, or leaning against the wall. Shields of all different sizes were also scattered around the room. Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Pick a weapon." He told her, before walking to the wall, and removing a medium sized sword that was encrusted with different types of jewels.  
  
Kagome walked further into the room, looking at the weapons. She couldn't use an axe, too heavy. A swords, and katanas were completely out of the question, that was Ashiru's department, not hers. She used magic not weapons, so what could she really use? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bow, but no arrows. 'That's it! I can use my magic to make purified arrows! Mother taught me how to transfer my white magic into the form of an arrow! That evil youkai won't stand a chance!' Kagome reached down and picked up the bow.  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "A bow? What goods a bow without arrows? Stupid woman! You're obviously even dumber than I first thought."  
  
Ashiru started to walk forward to stop Kagome, when she felt a hand clasp her shoulder. She knocked the hand away from her, and growled in warning. Sesshomaru looked back at her with dead eyes.  
  
"Let them fight." Sesshomaru commanded. "They need to get it out of their systems."  
  
Ashiru glanced back at Kagome. 'She looks so determined. I know I can't stop her. So, I'll support her, just like she always does for me.' She stepped back. "Hey Kagome!" Kagome glanced at her through the corner of her eye. "Make sure you kick his ass! Show that youkai what a real hanyou can do!"  
  
Kagome smirked, before focusing all her attention onto Inuyasha. He slowly shifted into an attack position. Kagome focused some of her white magic into the shape of an arrow. Inuyasha attacked. She drew her bow, and shot. It went through Inuyasha, before he disappeared. 'What? It was a clear shot! How could it have missed? Unless-. No, that's not possible! Only a youkai with the power of-. No!' Kagome turned around, just in time to see Inuyasha bring the sword down. Kagome looked down, and her eyes widened, blood covered her stomach. She looked up at Inuyasha, stunned, before she slowly fell to the ground. She heard Ashiru scream her name, and a rush of footsteps. Kagome braced herself as best she could, waiting for her body to hit the cold stone floor. She suddenly felt warm, strong arms wrap around her waist, before everything faded into darkness.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
What will happen? Will Kagome survive, or perish because of her foolishness? Stay tuned! 


	5. The end?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its characters. Ashiru and this story do, however, belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I had to get my surgery, and recover. Anyways, now I'm back, and ready to write! Also, I'm sorry that the last chapter wasn't as great as my others, I had a bit of writer's block, and I had no idea how to write an action scene. Now, however, I do know how to write one, so there should be a lot more action. Also, for anyone that wanted to know, the romance is on its way! Also, Queen of Hearts, I read your fanfic, and it's wonderful! Sorry I didn't leave a review, but fanfiction.net stopped working, again. Also, this is going to be a short chapter, but only for the effect! I already have the next chapter planned out, and I'm currently typing it in! Anyway, enough of me talking, and on to the fic!  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
The End?  
  
Ashiru's eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha disappear into thin air. 'No! That's impossible!' She tried to use her voice, to tell Kagome to move, but to no avail. Ashiru's blue eyes widened, as she saw the sword shoved through her partner's stomach. Ashiru could only watch helplessly as her partner started to fall to the floor, unconscious. Inuyasha's arms wrapped around Kagome's waist, stopping her fall. "Kagome!" Ashiru yelled in horror, finally snapping out of shock. She tried to rush to her partner, only to be held back by Sesshomaru. "Let me go! Get your hands off me youkai!" Ashiru hissed, her eyes slowly starting to turn red.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "Stop fighting. It was the hanyous fault. She was the one that wanted a fight, my brother only put her in her place." He tightened his grip on Ashiru's waist as she started to struggle harder. 'How did she get so strong all of a sudden?' Sesshomaru started to have a hard time controlling Ashiru, as she started to get violent. She started kicking madly, until she finally hit Sesshomaru where it hurts. Golden eyes widened, as Ashiru ripped herself from Sesshomaru, and dashed towards Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru dropped to his knees with a whimper. 'That... Bitch!'  
  
"Kagome!" Ashiru rushed to her friend, and took her away from Inuyasha. She glared at Inuyasha, with a look of death, but she couldn't kill him yet. Not when Kagome was injured. She didn't want to risk Kagome getting injured anymore then she already was. She laid Kagome on the floor, to get a better look at her wounds. "My god..." Ashiru whispered, her eyes filling with tears that she managed to hold back. The wound Kagome received was much worse then she anticipated. When Ashiru first saw Kagome get hit by Inuyasha's sword strike, she only thought Kagome was slashed, but from the looks of the wound, the sword went straight through her stomach, and out through her back. 'How is that possible? I didn't even see the sword go through! These youkai brothers are much more dangerous then either of us assumed! That mistake will not be made again!' Ashiru pressed her hands on Kagome's wound trying to stop the bleeding, but it only slowed. 'Why isn't her blood clotting?! Her body should be healing itself! This shouldn't be happening!' Ashiru lifted her blood covered hands from Kagome's wound, and saw a light blue liquid, that would be invisible to the human eye, but luckily Ashiru was half demon. 'That lying youkai! No wonder Kagome won't stop bleeding! That bastard put a blood thinner on his sword! I need something to thicken her blood, but even if I do find one in time, Kagome's chances are still slim!' The dragon hanyou put her hands on Kagome's stomach, this time applying even more pressure then the last. She ignored the two youkai behind her.  
  
Inuyasha let out a low growl, as Kagome was taken from him. No on had the right to touch his woman. 'What? My woman? That's right! She's my slave after all!' He turned his blazing, red eyes toward his brother, who was currently limping over to him. Inuyasha smirked. "Did you get beat up the weak little dragon hanyou?"  
  
"Shut up! I was caught off guard! That's all!" Sesshomaru growled.  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Sure, you keep telling yourself that. If it makes you feel better."  
  
"Well, at least I don't cheat!"  
  
"What?! I didn't cheat! How dare you accuse me of something as low as that! Stupid bastard!"  
  
The heir of the Western Lands laughed. "Well if you didn't cheat, then why do you have a Manala essence on your sword?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'Manala essence?' He looked at his blood stained sword, and saw a light blue liquid mixed in with the blood that dripped from his sword. "Dammit! I didn't do this! We need to get her to a healer right away! She needs the antidote!" Ashiru let out a bark of laughter. "What the hell is so funny?!"  
  
Ashiru turned her now blood-red eyes to glare at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "It's a little late for that youkai!" She slowly stood.  
  
"What? What do you mean hanyou?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Tears ran down Ashiru's face. "What do I mean? I mean that Kagome is dead bastard! You killed her!"  
  
To Be Continued? 


	6. Kagome!

Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha or any of its characters! Ashiru, and this fic do belong to me however!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I was going to wait at least a couple more days to post this, but since there's such a demand for, here it is!  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
=#=#=#=#=#= Flashback  
  
Kagome?!  
  
=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=  
  
'What's going on?' A small girl thought as she tried to see through the flames that surrounded her. She blinked back tears. 'My Eyes burn!' The small child thought. She huddled in a corner, in her small bedroom. The intense heat started to become unbearable for the girl, and she tried to hide herself from the heat. The girl heard a shrill scream coming from outside, it was her mother! 'Mommy! She's in pain!' With that last thought, the girl pushes herself up from the ground and struggled to reach her mother, through the smoke that blocked her sight, and sense of smell. The girl finally reached outside, to see her mother arguing with two men. She noticed here mother had a split lip. Her eyes widened and, she rushed to her mother's side. She tugged franticly at her mother's red skirt.  
  
The woman froze, turning her wide brown eyes to her daughter. "Kagome?"  
  
The two men turned to look at the soot-covered girl hiding behind her mother's skirt. "That's her!" They yelled. "Hurry, get her! We must get her while we can, before the little demon slips away, like her father!"  
  
The girl's mother raised her hand to them and whispered something that the young girl couldn't quite understand. Her eyes widened when she saw something that looked like a ball of fire shoot from her mother's hand. She giggled, when she saw the too ugly, mean men scream, and start running around like chickens with their heads cut off. She suddenly felt herself being jerked, as her mother pulled her into the dark, gloomy forest. The girl stumbled over small logs, and twigs, that were hardly visible through the darkness. Her mother stopped suddenly, and the girl ran into her mother's legs. The woman knelt down to face her daughter, trying to hold back tears that were threatening t flow.  
  
"Mama?" The young child whispered, as she raised her hand to brush away her mother's tears. Her mother grasped her hand, pulling the girl into a hug.  
  
"Listen to me, you have to run from here Kagome. Those men back at the house were after you. I can't go with you, but please, be safe, my small phoenix." The woman whispered into her daughters ebony hair, which was streaked with red. Tears finally fell down the woman's face as she released her daughter.  
  
"Mama, where are you going?" The girl asked, as her mother stood. She started to follow her mother, but was stopped by some sort of barrier. "Mama! Don't leave me! Please!"  
  
The woman froze. "Kagome, I have to do this! Please run away from here, and don't return!" She then rushed off, leaving her small daughter standing in the small opening.  
  
"Mama?" The girl whispered. She stood there for ten minutes, before doing as her mother told her, and running. She didn't know how long she ran, or how long it was, before she fainted. The girl felt something tickling her nose, so she slowly opened her eyes, finally waking from her blissful sleep. Blue eyes stared back at her. The girl let out a yelp, as she scooted away from the watchful eyes, when she got a good enough distance away, she got a good look at the owner of the blue eyes. It was a girl about her own age, maybe a year older. She had long, silver hair that was pulled back into a messy braid, with a few strands hanging in front of her face. The other girl smiled, and she slowly smiled back.  
  
"Hi! I was walking around, and I saw you lying on the ground, so I brought you back here. Are you aright?"  
  
"I... think so..." The girl whispered.  
  
"That's good, so what happened? Why were you in the forest?"  
  
"I...um..."  
  
"You don't have to tell me now, if you don't want to!"  
  
"A-alright."  
  
"Well, lets start it out this way! What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi." The girl with brown eyes, and the red streaked ebony hair whispered.  
  
"I'm Ashiru Tamahashi! Nice to meet ya Kagome! Don't worry! I'll take care of you!" The girl with silver hair, and sapphire eyes, chirped. "You'll see we'll be great friends! I bet that once we get to know each other better we'll be like sisters even! Now at least, lets get some dinner! I'm starved, and you're way too light for someone your size!"  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
Ashiru froze, when she heard a small gasp. She turned to look at Kagome, who was trying to sit up. "Kagome!" She rushed to her friend. "Kagome! Are you all right?" At Kagome's nod she sighed in relief. "Don't you ever do that again! Do you know how stupid that was! Honestly! Don't EVER worry me like that again, or else, I'll KILL you!"  
  
Kagome let out a pained chuckle, before, looking at Inuyasha, and smirking, at his stunned gaze. "You honestly didn't think I'd fall that easily did you? Well, come on! This fight isn't over! This time however, it will be a real fight! All I want is my staff, and Ashiru's katanas; we'll make this fight two on two! Besides, I work better with my partner, and I'm sure you want a real fight!"  
  
Inuyasha let out a small growl, before turning to his brother. "Well, what do you say? Let's put these two in their places!"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked, one that looked exactly like Ashiru's. "I'm for it. This time however, let's get a doctor, so they don't pull any more stunts like that. After all, we still have to make their lives a living hell!"  
  
"Alright, let's get Miroku and his hanyou nurse, Sango. Although, I'm sure Sango will end up killing Miroku." Inuyasha laughed. "Anyway, I'll go get them, think you can handle these two for awhile brother?"  
  
"Of course I can! Hurry up idiot! Bring Tensaiga, and Tetsaiga with you as well!" Sesshomaru snarled to Inuyasha.  
  
"I know!" Inuyasha growled back, as he walked out the door. 


	7. Author's Note: Please Read!

Dear Readers and Reviewers,  
  
I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated for such a LONG time! I know how much everyone wants me to get the next chapter out! I haven't updated though, because I've had major writer's block, a LOT of homework, and because I've been really sick. To be honest with you though, I DID have chapter 7 done, but then my stupid computer erased it! So, I wrote it again, and my computer deleted it AGAIN! After that I got really frustrated, so I didn't write for a while. Now, however, I am writing chapter 7 again, and it's almost done. It should be up in a week or two. Again, I'm really sorry.  
  
Sincerely, IceDragonGoddess 


	8. Never Piss Of A Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters! I do, however own, Ashiru, the new and improved Kagome.  
  
Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! You would not believe how much homework I've been getting from my teachers! If you want to blame someone, blame them! Not only that, I've had some NASTY health problems, but I'm better now! Ok, not really...but anyway! I have a question for all of my wonderful readers and reviewers! I've been getting requests for longer chapters, but if I do write longer chapters, then it would mean less updates, and more suspense. So, in a review or email, please tell me what you think. Longer chapters? Or the same length chapters that I write now? Thanks! Plus thanks Tina! For giving me inspiration to write again! Now, the moment you've all been waiting for! Chapter seven of Stolen Hearts!  
  
Chapter 7  
Never Piss Off A Dragon  
  
The air surrounding the western heir, and the two hanyous was filled with tension. Kagome and Ashiru could feel their weapons calling to them. Thirsting for blood. Dog demon blood, to be exact. Kagome finally blocked out her staffs calling, and looked at her partner, who was currently in a glaring contest with Sesshomaru. She waved a clawed hand in front of Ashiru's narrowed blue eyes, but the dragon hanyou didn't even move a muscle. Ashiru just kept glaring at the dog youkai, who countered with a golden glare of his own.  
  
Kagome sighed, giving up. 'There's no way I'm going to break their little glaring contest, so why bother? Oh well, it's not like I really wanted to break them up anyway. What's taking that stupid Inuyasha so long anyway? I want to get this over with! As soon as I have my staff grasped tightly in my hand..' Kagome smirked to herself. Lost in thought. 'Those dumb youkai won't stand a chance! No one can stand up to us! Our power is far too great! I mean sure, we got caught, but that was only because we were caught off guard! It WON'T happen again!' Her smirk wavered, and her eyes that were once bright with excitement, were now clouded with worry. 'If Ashiru or myself lose control of our power..' Kagome shuddered. 'It's best not to think about the 'what ifs'. I can't wait till that stupid dog demon gets back! He's going to get the beating of his life! After all..' Kagome chuckled. 'Payback's a bitch.' With a large yawn, Kagome leaned her weary, beaten body against one of the cold, stonewalls that was placed almost conveniently behind her. 'I guess that fight too more out of me then I first thought. I'll just take a small nap...there's no harm in that..' With that last thought, the phoenix hanyou drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
**1 hour later**  
  
Sleep filled brown eyes slowly opened, and came into focus. Kagome yawned, showing  
  
off her two small canines. She slowly slid up the wall she was resting against, and stretched her tight muscles. When she was finished, she quickly scanned the large training room. Sesshomaru and Ashiru were STILL glaring at each other. The only sound that filled the large room was Kagome's frustrated sigh.  
  
"That's it! If that stupid youkai isn't coming back yet, then I'm just going to look around a bit!" Kagome mumbled to herself. Her fingers itched to steal something valuable, maybe something that belonged to one of the princes. One specific prince came to mind. Kagome smirked, as her eyes filled with mischief. 'Well, since Sesshomaru and Ashiru aren't going to stop their glaring contest anytime soon, I might as well have some fun!' Kagome gave one last quick glance to the youkai, and the hanyou in their glaring contest, and then started to walk across the training hall. When she reached the other side, after carefully avoiding the glaring couple, she placed her hand on the golden knob that was attached to a small, heavy, wooden door. She gently pulled open the door, and flinched, when it made squeaking sound. Quickly, she turned her eyes to feast on the two who remained oblivious to anything other then each other.  
  
Kagome quickly covered her mouth to hide the giggle that was threatening to escape. 'Now, that I think about it Sesshomaru and Ashiru are alike in many ways..WAIT! I did NOT just think THAT! Well, even though I don't want to think it, it's true in a way. I mean, they are mostly alike, personality- wise at least. They're both stubborn, annoying at times, cold, and very scary when mad.' Kagome let out a small musical laugh, that she didn't try to hide. 'Maybe, if Sesshomaru wasn't a demon, then they could..' Her warm, brown eyes widened to the size of apples, and she sweat-dropped. Kagome slapped herself. 'Nasty thoughts! Bad, terrifying, scary, horrible thoughts! If Ashiru EVER knew I was thinking THAT..' Kagome shivered at that thought. She remembered the last time she thought about something like this, and it wasn't pretty. It involved, feathers, mud, and rope, not a pretty picture at all! Kagome sighed. ' Ok, now it's time to get down to business!' She cautiously stepped out into the silent hallway, and closed the noisy door of terror behind her.  
  
With cat-like grace, Kagome sneaked down the elaborately decorated hallways. Her brown eyes glinted with mischief, as she took in her surroundings. Beautifully painted portraits of the royal family hung on the dark, stone walls. Kagome snorted in disgust when she saw the portrait of the current king. The evil man looked like he had to force his smile. Not only that, he looked like he wanted to kill something. Kagome shivered. Besides, it felt like the portrait was watching her. As she stealthily continued down the long, cold hallway, she came upon another portrait. This time however, it was a picture of a beautiful woman with long, ebony hair that fell past her shoulders. The woman's dark violet eyes seemed to hypnotize Kagome, while the woman's soft smile seemed to make her feel somewhat...safe. If Kagome hadn't noticed the woman's pointed ears, then she would have automatically assumed the woman was a human. 'She looks familiar...but, how would I know her? She must have been some kind of queen from the looks of it. Oh well, I shouldn't worry about something as trivial as this. I have more important things to do. Such as raiding Inu-kuro's room.' With one last questioning glance toward the youkai woman's portrait, Kagome continued down the hall, singing her favorite little song that she came up with. "I love diamonds, rubies too. I love gold, yet I hate you. Try to stop me if you dare, and you'll lose more then you're underwear."  
  
**  
  
Ashiru snapped out of her daze when she heard a loud, annoying, squeaking sound. She looked around the room for her partner, but found her to be nowhere in sight. Ice blue eyes narrowed in confusion. 'Now where did she go? The last time Kagome wandered off like this, it resulted in us acting like geishas for a week. Not a very nice experience.' Ashiru shivered at the memory of the men that dared to try and touch her with their greasy, calloused hands. She smirked. 'Too bad they don't have hands anymore. Enough reminiscing. I have more important matters to deal with. Such ask kicking a certain demon's butt back into the hole he crawled out of.' With that last thought, Ashiru returned her attention to the scowling Sesshomaru. With another smirk, she walked over to one of the four walls filled with weapons, and grabbed a sword from it. After turning back to Sesshomaru, Ashiru swung the sword over her shoulder, and let it rest there...for now. She stuck her hip out, and rested her hand on it, as if tempting the western heir. Ice blue eyes filled with mischief, at the idea of tempting the unfortunate youkai into a duel. "So, are you feeling up to a bit of a duel your lowness?" Ashiru taunted with a smirk.  
  
Sesshomaru regarded her with a blank stare. "I refuse to duel a hanyou."  
  
Ashiru's eyes widened, before narrowing. "How dare you say such a thing?! What? Are you too good to fight me? Is that it youkai?!" She growled, before chuckling, and swinging her sword off her shoulder. "Oh. I see how it is. You're afraid you'll lose. That's it, isn't it...Fluffy?"  
  
"H-how dare you! You have a lot of guts to call me something so...degrading!" Sesshomaru snarled, baring his sharp, white fangs.  
  
Ashiru smirked at the fuming youkai. "Well it does have emotions. I'm very surprised at that. So, how about it? Come on, just a little duel while the other two are away...or are you too weak to fight me?"  
  
Like a little child, having a temper tantrum, Sesshomaru stomped over to the wall. Grabbing a sword off the wall with more force than necessary, he turned to Ashiru. "Let's duel." He growled, eyes flashing with rage.  
  
**  
  
Kagome continued walking down the hallways of the western castle. 'Well this was worth leaving Japan's longest glaring contest.' She thought sarcastically. 'All the doors look the same! Stupid youkai! They have so much gold and they can't even hire a decent decorator!' Chocolate eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What do they do with all that gold?" Kagome mumbled to herself. She continued walking down the long, never-ending, boring hallway. 'If I don't find something soon, I'll have to go back to watching Ashiru and the stupid dog make death eyes at each other. Since I REALLY don't want to do that I NEED to find something to "occupy" myself with.' The phoenix hanyou stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened, and she let out an evil chuckle. "Well," Kagome mumbled in astonishment. "Speak of the devil, and he appears." She ran her clawed fingers against the cold, smooth gold that the door in front of her was made of. 'So this is what they do with all their gold...it's a bit of a waste if ya ask me. Then again,' Kagome thought with disgust, 'it's not like the stupid youkai have anything better to do with their gold.' Unconsciously, she moved her hand to the golden doorknob, and turned it. The door opened with a slight squeak. Kagome smirked evilly. "Now how did that open? Well, as long as it's open, I'll just go inside and look around." The hanyou stepped inside the dark room, and shut the heavy door behind her.  
  
**  
  
"Surrender hanyou!" Sesshomaru growled, as he slammed Ashiru into the wall.  
  
Blue eyes changed into a blood red color. "I'll never surrender to a youkai!" Ashiru growled back. With a new sense of power she knocked Sesshomaru off her. Before he knew what was going on, he had locked swords with the dragon hanyou again. With a burst of ki, the enemies managed to knock their opponent back.  
  
Sesshomaru panted. 'She's much stronger than I anticipated. How did she get a boost in power though, and why did her eyes change color? Forget it. I don't have time to think of such things, I need to put this filth in her place.' With that last thought, he attacked.  
  
The dragon hanyou was barely managing to defend herself against the furious youkai. 'He's stronger then I thought. I underestimated him.' Ashiru's thoughts were cut off when she felt a sharp, burning pain. She looked to where the pain was coming from and saw a long, bloody gash across her left shoulder. With a snarl, and a burst of ki, the hanyou knocked Sesshomaru away from her.  
  
"Are you finally giving up hanyou?" Asked Sesshomaru, smirking. His smirk changed into a frown when he heard her laughing softly. "Do you find losing funny?"  
  
Ashiru stopped laughing and glared at Sesshomaru. "Who said I was losing? In fact youkai..." The dragon hanyou snarled. "The game has just begun!!" Before dog youkai knew what was going on, Ashiru was surrounded in a dark blue aura.  
  
**  
  
Kagome mumbled a quick spell to light up the room enough so she could see. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" She said quietly to herself as she took in her surroundings. The room was very nicely decorated. Blood red drapes hung beside two large, glass double doors that led out on to a small balcony. In the middle of the room, there was a king sized bed covered in black, silk sheets. "This looks like this would be that stupid Inuyasha's room. So, that must mean Tetsaiga is somewhere around here, the only question is where." Chocolate eyes did another quick scan of the bedroom. "If this is Inuyasha's room, then he certainly hides things well." The phoenix hanyou let out a frustrated groan. "I'll never find Tetsaiga! For once why can't I just have things go my way!"  
  
"Hey! Who are you?! Why are you in here?!"  
  
With a startled yell, Kagome "gracefully" fell to the floor.  
  
**  
  
Sesshomaru could only watch in amazement as Ashiru started to transform. Large, black dragon wings emerged from her back. Her claws grew longer, and her fangs became sharper. The dragon tattoo on her right arm glowed with a dim light, and became larger, wrapping itself around Ashiru's entire right arm.  
  
"What happened to you hanyou?!" Sesshomaru snarled.  
  
Ashiru smirked. "I'm not a hanyou anymore. I'm a full-blooded dragon youkai. So, Fluffy, I hope you can find a way to become much stronger, and fast."  
  
"You can't hurt me hanyou!"  
  
"Oh, but I can." The dragon youkai growled, her red eyes glowing with power. "Because in case you haven't noticed Fluffy, play times OVER!"  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
